Spongy/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Barf Bag In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Barf Bag asks if Spongy will take her seriously, since no one else will. Spongy enthusiastically says that he will, and later on they become teammates. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Barf Bag asks Spongy to confirm that she's real, and he does. Later, when Naily accuses Spongy of being the fake due to him just sitting their, Barf Bag tells her he always does that. After their team loses, Spongy gets upset that nobody noticed that he was gone. He questions if they even know anything about him, and Barf Bag tries to tell him that they do, but he tells her that they don't. Spongy goes on to list his hobbies and interests to the team due to them not knowing much about him. Status: Friends Blocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Blocky stated that he didn't want Spongy to be on the Squishy Cherries. However, he later picked Spongy due his sarcasm to Match. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when Pen and Eraser volunteer to help find Blocky, Pin orders Spongy and Pencil to go with them. In "Crybaby!", Blocky is happy to see Spongy at the bottom of the bottomless pit. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky recommends that the viewer place the Announcer recovery center next to a trampoline, throw Spongy onto the trampoline, and kill the announcer, causing him to be squashed by Spongy endlessly. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Blocky did not seem happy that Spongy had rejoined. Status: Minor enemies Bubble In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Bubble complains to Pencil and Match that Spongy is fat after he gets on the lift behind them. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Announcer attempted to fling Spongy to the TLC after he was eliminated, however he was too large, and landed on Bubble instead, popping her. Coiny In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Coiny and Firey are arguing while standing on top of Spongy. In "Get in the Van", Spongy joins Coiny's team after some persuasion from Yellow Face. In "No More Snow!", W.O.A.H. Bunch gets stuck on top of the spikes beneath Evil Canyon. Coiny asks Spongy to save them, however Spongy refuses. Coiny jokes that he can't hear him under all the layers of fat, and kicks him down into the spikes so the team can land to safety. Coiny does not apologize to Spongy once he was revived. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Coiny, Pin, and Needle rode on top of Spongy as they traveled through the desert to Yoyle Mountain. Status: Neutral Eraser In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Eraser stated that he would do anything to get away from Spongy. Status: Minor Enemies Firey In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny are arguing while standing on top of Spongy. Firey Jr In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", Firey Jr asked Spongy if him and Bomby could join his team. Spongy agreed, but told him not to burn him. Firey Jr said no promises, which made Spongy hesitate. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. gets mad at Naily for stabbing Spongy, telling her that stabbing people does nothing. When Spongy lists his hobbies and interests to the team due to them not being able to figure out he was missing and knowing nothing about him, Firey Jr. tells him that he can't sail airplanes (one of his hobbies). Gelatin In "This Episode is About Basketball", Spongy glares at Gelatin when he suggests using Bomby to win the challenge. Status: Neutral Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Golf Ball told him to take a bath because he was stinky, to which he apologizes for. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Golf Ball and several of her teammates used Spongy as a boat to reach the finish line. Status: Minor Enemies Ice Cube In "Half a Loaf is Better Than None" when Spongy rejoined, Ice Cube showed disgust. In "Reveal Novum", Spongy didn't vote for Ice Cube, however there is no specific reasoning as to why he didn't. Status: Neutral ''' Leafy When Spongy rejoined the game in "Half A Loaf Is Better Than None", she asked him if it was nice to be back, Spongy replying positively. In "The Glistening", Leafy gave her immunity to Spongy, as she feels sad for burning him earlier, when she and the others were using him as a fuel to the ship going back to Earth. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy voted for Leafy to win Dream Island. Spongy randomly disappeared later on, so it's unknown if he hates Leafy or not. '''Status: Friends Lightning In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Spongy took the form of Lightning and was iance's impostor. Due to Lightning being able to fly, Spongy now had this ability and was overjoyed with it, flying around happily through iance's team room. However, since Lightning always forgets to fly, Fanny correctly accused Spongy of being the fake due to him flying. Match In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Match is disgusted and annoyed with Blocky after he chooses Spongy to be on the Squishy Cherries. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", she sees Spongy running back to the obstacle course while she and Bubble were waiting for Pencil to return, and says that he makes her want to hurl. In "Fortunate Ben", Match played Spongycake with him after realizing it was offensive. Status: Enemies Naily In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Naily stabs Spongy for no reason, causing Firey Jr. to yell at her. She later accuses Spongy of being the impostor due to him just sitting around, but Barf Bag tells her that he always does that. Status: Neutral Needle In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Spongy is used as a boat by Needle and several of her teammates to float to the finish line. In "No More Snow!", Needle stands on top of Spongy in order to not be impaled by spikes. After she slaps her team to safety when they call her "needy", only Spongy and Needle are left in the canyon. Yellow Face throws a flamethrower on them so they burn and they can recover her and Spongy later. Pencil In "Barriers and Pitfalls", she throws Spongy over the rock wall instead of Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, since he's on her team. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Pencil points out that even though the holding capacity on the TLC is six, Spongy's extreme fatness probably accounts for five of those spaces. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pencil orders Lightning to electrocute Spongy, which she does without hesitating. Status: Enemies Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pin throws Spongy overboard of the boat to remove weight from the sinking ship. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Pin ordered Spongy to go help Pen and Eraser find Blocky, who was 'eaten' by the fish in the last episode. Spongy agrees without arguing. In "The Glistening", she voted for him to be eliminated. In "No More Snow!", Pin told Spongy nobody cares about him. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin asks her team who can throw really well. Spongy replies that he can, but when she asks if he can throw a twig 2,760 miles, he tells her he was kidding. Status: Enemies Rocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Rocky, along with part of his team, use Spongy as a boat to ride to the finish line. Status: Friends Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Snowball and several of the other Squashy Grapes use Spongy as a boat to float to the finish line. Teardrop In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Teardrop, along with a few of her teammates, use Spongy as a boat and drift on top of him to the finish line. Tennis Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball, along with the part of his team that failed to get into the boat, use Spongy as a boat to reach the finish line. Tree In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Tree took the form of Spongy and was Team Ice Cube!'s impostor. He acted very similarly to Spongy and sat around only answering simple questions. In the end, Spongy's team did not accuse Spongy of being the impostor and lost. Yellow Face In "Get in the Van", Yellow Face asked Spongy to join his team, and Spongy agreed to. In "No More Snow!", Yellow Face threw a flamethrower down the spiked crater right under Evil Canyon that Spongy and Needle were stuck in, burning them both alive. However, it is likely that Spongy was already dead at this point. Category:Relationships Category:Spongy